iSister Act
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Just a smutty short story with two twins and a nub. Rated M for a reason, so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

iSister Act

**Some of the reviews on my other stories have inspired me to come up with a story for a Sam-Freddie-Melanie trifecta. No fluffy romance here, just smutty action between two twins and the boy they both like. This takes place in the last season of iCarly and let's just figure they're all 18.**

**As if it needs to be said, if you're not into three way or twincest action, this one is NOT for you, so don't say you weren't warned! Oh, and by the way, everyone's OOC. How can the characters of a show written for teens/tweens be doing stuff like this IN character? **

**The first chapter might start off mild and just have some bad language but the second will more than earn its M rating.**

Friday afternoon-Carly's bedroom.

"So you mean you'll be gone the whoooole weekend?" Sam whined to Carly.

"Yes, Sam. We've been over this at least three times every day since Tuesday. It's why we taped iCarly last night. My grandpa is in the hospital and Spencer and I are going to Yakima for the weekend." The brunette responds, quickly packing some clothes into the bag that's sitting on her bed.

"So what am I supposed to do this weekend?" Sam asks, with her head hanging upside down off the edge of Carly's bed.

"You have a house, Sam, can't you hang out there?"

"Yeah and Pam's new boyfriend will be there since he's a deadbeat loser without a job. And he creeps me out."

"Is he really that bad?"

"He's more than creepy. In fact, let's put it this way, simply saying he's creepy is like simply saying Freddie's a nerd."

"HEY!" Freddie shouted from the doorway in defense.

"Speak of the nub and he appears." Sam said with a smirk. Sam makes fun of him because she still likes him, a lot. She's strangely attracted to the boy and not just because he's been working out, but that doesn't hurt matters any. She saw him changing his shirt after he got squirted with mustard on iCarly the other week and the boy is in good shape. 'I'd like to squirt mustard on his chest and lick it off' she thought to herself. The last month or so she's been asking herself repeatedly why the hell they even broke up in the first place.

"SAM!" Carly yelled. "I want you guys to be nice to each other while I'm gone. That means I want to see Freddie in one piece Monday morning at school, understand?"

"Oh-Kaaay," The blonde whined as Freddie just rolled his eyes.

The two said when they broke up that we were going to stay friends, but it's been really hard on both of them. And neither of them want to be _just _friends, especially Sam. Unless, of course, it's friends with benefits. She hasn't caught Freddie sneaking glances at her, but he's mesmerized by her curves and the way she fills out those tight fitting shirts she wears when she sleeps over at Carly's.

"Carly, Spencer said I'm to tell you he's leaving in ten minutes whether you're ready or not." Freddie tells her and breaks Sam out of the trance she was in, thinking about what Freddie and her did last time Carly was out of town.

Carly said goodbye to her friends after zipping up her bag and made her way toward the door. "So, are you guys just going to hang out in my bedroom all weekend?"

"Oh, um, no, why would I want to be in a bedroom with him. Gross." Sam says to cover in front of Carly. The brunette doesn't know that the couple did the deed and quite a few times when they dated. The naive girl thinks Sam is just as virginal as she is.

The two follow her downstairs. "Hey, Spence, mind if I hang out here for a while?" Sam asked and plopped down on the couch like she was at her own home.

"Her mom has a new boyfriend and he's kind of weird." Carly tried to explain to her brother.

"Why should today be different than any other day?" Spencer shrugged and grabbed his suitcase. "C'mon, Carly, we've gotta go, I want to get out of town before rush hour."

As soon as they head out the door, Freddie sat down beside Sam on the couch. "You could, ah, hang out with me at my place, Sam. I mean, um, if you want to, uh, you know, not go home."

'He's so damn cute when he's acting all shy. It's like he doesn't remember the weekend that Carly went away and we fucked like rabbits all weekend right here on this couch.' Sam thinks to herself. 'Just the memory is making me all flustered. I swear, if he wasn't here right now, I'd be rubbing one off.'

"And have your mom get all freaked out when she comes home and sees me there. You know she'd probably give you a disinfectant bath just for sitting on the same piece of furniture as me, right?"

"I hate to think what she'd do if she knew what we did last time Carly went to Yakima." Freddie smirks, remembering that weekend well.

Sam's phone signaled a text message. "Oh, great!" She says looking at it and scowling.

"What's wrong, your mom get arrested again?"

"My sister is in town." Sam replied with a huff.

"C'mon, Sam. Enough already." He says, irritated. "You already admitted to making the whole twin sister thing up years ago."

Sam is already busy typing up a reply before speaking. "You'll see I'm not lying in about fifteen minutes. I told her to come over here instead of going to the house, you know on account of mom's creepy boyfriend."

He just crossed his arms and glared at her. As usual, Sam took the remote and put something she wanted to watch on the TV. They were both getting into the show a little while later when the doorbell rang.

"Get that, Fredbag." Sam ordered, knowing full well who it was.

He groaned at her ordering him around, got up and answered the door, opening it wide to find Melanie standing there, smiling wildly at the site of the attractive young man. Freddie turned around to look at Sam, then back at Melanie and he got a look on his face like his head was ready to explode.

"Hi, Freddie." Melanie greeted with a hug. "Hey, Sam, why did that strange little man with the wart down in the lobby just call me a demon?"

Sam was too busy laughing at Freddie's reaction to respond at her sister's question.

"So what's this about mom's new boyfriend?" Melanie now asks.

"He's creepy, I wouldn't be surprised if he's, like some kind of registered sex offender or some shit. I'm staying at Carly's this weekend and I'd recommend you do the same. Unless you want some stinky, middle aged man with a beer gut and a mullet trying to feel you up."

"Oh-Kay." Melanie replies with a shiver.

"So what are you doing in Seattle?" Sam asked trying not to sound too annoyed at her twin's presence.

"One of the girls on the second floor of the dorm clogged up a toilet with a tampon or something and they're working on the plumbing, so they sent us all home for a week since the dorm bathrooms don't work."

By this time Freddie had come out of his trance and came over to the twins who were now sitting beside each other on the sofa. "Wow, this is amazing. You guys are identical." He looked back and forth between them.

"Duh." Sam smirked.

"That's kind of the way identical twins are, Freddie." Mel said, twirling her hair around her fingers and obviously flirting with him. "So are you guys having some kind of slumber party or something?"

"Hey, now that you mention it, that's a good idea. I just wish Carly was here." Sam replied. She knew if it was just them they'd soon kill each other. They're way too 'odd couple' to get along without someone to keep them from each other's throats.

"Where is Carly, by the way?" Mel asked, looking around and noticing her sister and Freddie appear to be alone in the Shay's apartment.

"She had to go to her grandpa's with Spencer." Sam explains with a frown.

"Well, at least we have Freddie to hang out with." Mel flirted towards Freddie again.

"Yay!" Sam said with fake enthusiasm. "What do you say, Fredweird?"

"Yeah, want to hang out with two cute girls this weekend?" Mel now bit her lip in a further expression of flirty-ness.

'Gheesh, what a flirt, she's worse than Carly.' Sam thought to herself.

"Cool." He responds, in a deeper voice than he usually talks, puffing out his chest and trying to be all macho. "I'll go grab some things, why don't you guys pick out some movies? I'll see if I can find some microwave popcorn."

As soon as he's out the door, Sam turned to her sister with her hands on her hips. "God, Mel. Felling flirty today?"

"What?" She replied "You guys aren't together anymore, are you?"

"No, but. . . " A frown again forms on Sam's face, she refuses to admit that she still likes him and it makes her jealous when other girls flirt with him, especially her own sister.

"Hey, Freddie's cute and I go to an all girls school, so I don't get contact with too many boys." Mel defended.

"I thought you had a boyfriend."

"For two weeks, _last year_. He was a jerk anyway. He only wanted to go out with me because he knew I'm a virgin, the asshat just wanted another notch on his bedpost."

"Wait, you mean?" Sam raises an eyebrow, she really thought Mel would have done it by now.

"Yeah. And would you like to explain just how I would get a chance to lose it. I told you, I only had a boyfriend for two weeks, I'm not a slut, Sam."

"So you've never? Wow." Sam sounds flabbergasted.

"What's so unbelievable, it's not like you're sexually active. Are you?"

"I was. I mean Freddie and I were-when we were together."

"You and Freddie? Really?" Mel squeaks, looking at her sister all wide-eyed.

"Yep." Sam pops her P, nonchalantly, like Melanie should know this already.

"Well?" Mel asks, eyes getting wider by the minute.

"Well, what?" Sam said, now sounding annoyed.

"Well, how was it? Is he good in bed?" Melanie asks quietly.

"Best I've ever had." Sam smirks "But I guess I don't really have anything to compare him to."

"Well, did he, you know, take care of you?"

"Oh, hell, yes. And very well I might add. Let me tell you, the boy is a bigger genius with his tongue than he is a computer. Too bad we haven't done it since the night we broke up."

"How do you do it? I mean, hang out with him and not want to just jump his bones all the time."

"Truth be told, I want to. I've went home all flustered more than once. And the other week. Did you see the bit we did with Gibby in the giant hot dog bun where I 'accidentally' squirted Freddie with the mustard?" Melanie simply nodded. "Well, after the show, Freddie was changing his shirt and, oh my God! The boy's been to the gym, let me tell you. Mmmm, mama like."

"What did you do?"

"Well, after I stared at him until he almost turned around and caught me, I had to go into the bathroom and, um, let's say, settle myself down."

"You mean, you gave yourself a selfie, in Carly's bathroom?"

"Twice. Thanks for the reminder by the way. Now this whole conversation is getting me all stirred up again. And he'll soon be back, dammit." Sam was in desperate need of release and none was in the near future for her.

"Do you um, you think he'd be willing to-uh, pop another Puckett's cherry?"

"I don't know, Mel. Freddie's kind of . . ." Sam was going to say 'chivalrous, too much of a gentleman, or something like that but about then, he came back into the apartment, carrying a small duffle bag and a box of microwave popcorn, just in time to hear his name.

"I'm what?"

"A dork!" Sam replied with a smirk and he stuck out his tongue at her. Melanie just rolled her eyes at their banter and Sam seductively licked her lips back at him, just to tease him, unseen by Melanie.

The trio made popcorn, ordered a couple of pizzas and a bucket of hot wings and sat around watching movies for hours. By midnight, Melanie had managed to cozy herself up to Freddie and had her head propped on his shoulder with her feet on the coffee table beside his. Sam's feet were on his lap and her head was hanging out over the end of the couch. Freddie looked like Hugh Hefner with two beautiful, busty blondes hanging off him.

It was time to put in another movie and Sam tried to get Melanie to do it. Basically, because she was too lazy to do it herself and she didn't want Freddie moving and disrupting her foot rest. Mel protested, obviously not wanting to give up her spot next to Freddie since she was doing her best to seduce him. She might be a virgin, but this girl could flirt with the best of them. Finally, Sam gave in and got up and changed the disk herself before heading to the bathroom. She was gone only a few minutes, but Freddie and Melanie seemed to be acting a bit suspicious when she came back into the living room. Sam returned to the couch after grabbing a drink from the fridge and put her feet back up on Freddie's lap exactly like before.

'Something feels different, like he's . . Oh! My! God! He's getting hard!' She thought, her eyes settling on the boy's groin. 'Maybe I wasn't imagining it when I thought they might have been making out when I was in the bathroom. Kissing always did get him all riled up. Oh, hell, I can't let this opportunity go to waste.'

Sam rubbed her heel over his semi-hard dick. "What's this, Fredstud? Happy to see me?" Freddie's mouth dropped open, this was NOT something he wanted her to notice, despite the fact that if Melanie wasn't there, he and Sam would probably be on round three by this point.

Sam glanced over at Mel, who had absolutely no idea what was going on. "Guess he's enjoying himself, what do you think, sis?" She said as she took her foot and pushed Melanie's hand down to his lap from where she had it resting on his bicep. Mel's hand landed right on Freddie's ever hardening dick.


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks for all the reviews and favorites on the first chapter. I sort of thought this one would get a following. I only intended for there to be two chapters, but I'm going to let this one's status as in progress just in case I can come up with some more antics for the characters to get into. I already have some ideas I'm toying with.**

Previously:

_'Something feels different, like he's . . Oh! My! God! He's getting hard.' She thought, her eyes settling on the boy's groin. 'Maybe I wasn't imagining it when I thought they might have been making out when I was in the bathroom. Kissing always did get him all riled up. Oh, hell, I can't let this opportunity go to waste.'_

_Sam rubbed her heel over his semi-hard dick. "What's this, Fredstud? Happy to see me?" Freddie's mouth dropped open, this was NOT something he wanted her to notice, despite the fact that if Melanie wasn't there, he and Sam would probably be on round three by this point._

_Then she glanced over at Mel, who had absolutely no idea what was going on. "Guess he's enjoying himself, what do you think, sis?" She said as she took her foot and pushed Melanie's hand down to his lap from where she had it resting on his bicep. Mel's hand landed right on Freddie's ever hardening dick._

**And now: on with the smut!**

Mel pulled her hand away quickly, clearly embarrassed at the touch of his stiff cock through his fleece pajama pants. "Sam! That wasn't nice!" Mel protested. "I'm sorry, Freddie. I-I didn't do that on purpose."

"What?" Sam said with a smirk, sitting up beside him. "He's got a stiffy!" Freddie looked like he was going to die of embarrassment. "Don't be ashamed, Fredbuns. It's not like I've never seen your dick before. Or had it in my mouth."

Melanie was now looking at her sister with _her_ mouth hanging open. "And Mels doesn't mind you getting all turned on, do you, Sis? C'mon, give it a feel, Freddie won't care." Sam now grabbed it and gave it a good firm squeeze just to demonstrate. "Here, like this."

Freddie was unable to utter a word, but his manhood was speaking loud and clear, now throbbing in Sam's hand. "For Chrissakes, Mels! Don't be such a virgin." Sam grabbed her sister's hand and placed in right where she had been holding, forcing her to squeeze it with her own hand over Melanie's.

"This is what a hard dick feels like." Sam said and watched as her sister got a little more comfortable with touching him. "Nice, huh?"

"Sam, um, uh, " Freddie stumbled as Sam leaned over and kissed him violently, making his dick twitch all the more.

"Now you tell me, who's the better kisser?" Sam smirked. "I'm guessing you guys kissed while I was in the bathroom and that's what got you all fired up."

"Can I try my choices again?" He replied, ever the smart ass and avoiding confession to her very accurate accusation.

Sam pressed her lips to his and ran her tongue over his upper lip. They rolled their tongues together and kissed for a couple of minutes. After they pulled apart and he caught his breath, she nodded to Melanie, who leaned into him for a gentle kiss. Freddie, being super turned on by this point, took the upper hand and began kissing her back. As they kissed, Sam sat there and watched them, getting more turned on by the minute. One thing was certain, she needed some action, bad.

"So what's the verdict, there, Fredstud?" Sam asked when they broke apart, with both girls now rubbing at his dick.

"I'd have to say it's kind of a tie." Freddie said with a smirk.

"Well, let's have a tie breaker, then." Sam suggested and began to run her hand into the fly opening of his pants, an attempt to free his manhood from its fleecy confines. He shifted around a little and let her complete the task. Soon the girl's mouth was full of a throbbing hard cock and he moaned slightly at the feeling he had been missing since the last time she did this to him.

After a couple of minutes, she looked up at Mel, who had her left hand on her own boob. "Want to give it a try, Mels?" Sam asked.

Melanie's mouth soon replaced Sam's and she began to hesitantly suck at the dick. Melanie was obviously inexperienced at the task, but she did as her sister had demonstrated and Freddie certainly had no problem with her method. While Sam gave the better blow job by far, he wasn't going to complain. After all, blow jobs are like potato chips, there are no bad ones, just some are better than others.

As Sam watched her twin slobber over her ex-boyfriend's package, she peeled off her own shirt. Since they were just hanging out and it was way past bedtime, she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were hard from excitement. She knew this was Freddie's favorite part of her anatomy and she sat up on her knees beside him shoving her nice, firm C-cup tits right in his face. He wasted no time in kissing, sucking and motor boating them.

Suddenly, Freddie stopped. "OK, slow down, slow down." He ordered Mel. Sam knew what was coming, literally, because she had sucked him off several times and knew how fast he could blow if he was enjoying himself. She also knew him cumming wouldn't stop the action because he could get right back in the game without missing a beat. As funny as her sister getting her mouth filled would have been, it may have turned her off and stopped their playtime, so it was good Freddie had control of himself.

Mel immediately stopped. "Did I hurt you?" She asked him with big, concerned eyes.

"No." He replied with a smirk. Although stopping her from finishing him off was painful in a different kind of way.

Sam chuckled at her. "But you almost wound up with a mouth full of Fred-spooge. Why the hell are you still wearing a shirt, get those titties out for the boy. Didn't you see how much he likes mine?"

"I didn't have a chance to take my shirt off, I _was_ giving Freddie a blow job." Melanie responded, now taking off her shirt to reveal a purple push up bra. Freddie's hand went to the catch to begin loosening it, one of his favorite activities when he dated Sam, he called it 'releasing the twins'. No doubt about it, Freddie is a breast man and he removed his own shirt so he could feel their naked bodies up against his.

As he helped Melanie remove her bra, Sam stood up and dropped the flannel pants she was wearing, leaving her in only a light blue pair of underwear with a huge, dark, wet spot in the crotch. She then started to pull at Freddie's pants to get him completely naked, too. When Sam went in for a kiss, Mel took a minute to drop her pants, revealing a cute little lacy thong, that matched the bra she had just been relieved of.

Sam's hand kept caressing Freddie's dick and he began to play with Mel's tits. "So what do you think?" Sam asked her sister. "He has a nice dick, doesn't he?"

Mel simply nodded and kissed him softly again. "So, Fredbuns, wanna pop my sister's cherry?" Sam asked, causing him to gasp and cough.

Mel gasped, too. "Sam, why'd you tell him that? I told you that in secrecy."

"A while ago you asked me if I thought he would." Sam shrugged.

Freddie looked at Mel. "You mean, you want me to be your first?"

"Well, um, I mean, I've never, uh. And I do like you, so I guess . . ." Mel began to stammer shyly. Or as shyly as a girl can act, sitting in front of guy, wearing a thong and nothing more.

"Mels, are you sure?" Freddie asked, placing a hand on her knee. She didn't respond, instead she simply pressed her lips against his once again.

'I've gotta admit, as disturbing as the thoughts of a nerd like Freddie doing the sister act on me and Mel is, it's kind of hot watching them make out.' Sam thought to herself.

Without thinking, she began to rub circles on her clit through her panties and when Mel and Freddie broke their kiss, Mel noticed what she was doing. "Getting a little worked up, there, Sammy?"

"Hell, yeah. Aren't you?"

"Why don't you two show me how to do it?" Mel asked. "You know, so I know for sure what to expect."

Without hesitation, Freddie moved toward Sam and kissed her again. "What do you say, Princess, wanna get laid?" He asked.

'God, but I love it when he talks dirty.' She thought to herself. "Hell, yeah." Sam replied and started to peel off her underwear to reveal her little blonde tuft.

"You mean, you don't shave?" Mel asked, surprised at the sight of hair.

"Just the lips, but Freddie likes my little patch, don't you, babe?" Sam spread her legs to show her sister. Freddie simply nodded and began to play with the curly hairs, letting an occasional finger drift over her slick, wet lips. He rubbed away at her clit until she was on the verge of exploding, right there on Spencer's couch, legs spread, in plain sight of her twin sister who was watching intently, while gently rubbing at her own folds through her panties.

Freddie reached his free hand to pinch at a nipple and suddenly, the thrill was too much for Sam. She came harder than she had since their breakup. After a couple of minutes of coming down from her high, she was ready to get some action. "You think Spencer still has a stash of condoms in his night stand" She asked Freddie.

"Be right back." Freddie said and went back the hall toward the artist's bedroom, both girls staring at his naked ass as he walked away.

"You sure about this?" Sam asked, sort of worried that her sister might just be letting her hormones control her brain. "You only get one first time."

"Sure as I'll ever be. I can't be a virgin all my life. Besides, you said he was good, so I'd rather have my first time be with someone who will show me a good time than with some asshole who just wants to bag a virgin or worse yet, one of Mom's drunked up, sleazy, pervert boyfriends."

Freddie soon reappeared carrying a strip of condoms and a big blanket, which they spread out on the couch. He didn't want a repeat of the last time when he had to shampoo the couch cushions from all the pussy juice Sam leaked onto them.

Sam laid back on the couch and after Freddie moved the coffee table, he dropped to his knees in front of her. Soon, he was kissing and caressing her clit and had slipped two fingers inside her slick, wet pussy. Mel settled down on the couch beside her sister and started to rub and play with Sam's boobs. Sam just looked shocked at Mel's touch.

"What? I go to an all girls' school. I might be a virgin, but I know to help a girl get off." Mel smirked.

Next thing Sam knew she was getting close to her breaking point again and Mel had begun to suck on her left nipple. She pushed Freddie's face back and said "Inside-now" in a deep, seductive voice. In an instant, he opened and stripped on a condom and positioned himself at her entrance. Sam rubbed at her clit before he entered and Mel's hand soon joined Sam's at rubbing the hard, little bud. It only took a few seconds from the time he entered for Sam to explode.

Mel was clearly shocked at how hard her twin came and when Sam regained enough composure to look at her sister, she was all wide eyed. Freddie was slowly working in and out as Sam rode out the last waves of her climax and Mel took her hand away.

"Is it my turn, yet?" Mel asked.

"What do you say, Fredstud, want a go at my sister?" Sam asked with a smirk. Not that she wanted to give up his dick, she could go on and ride it for another hour or so, given the chance.

"Are you sure Mels?" He asked gently touching her leg again, showing he cared for her, not just getting some fresh pussy.

"Mhmm." She said, slipping off her panties., revealing her perfectly shaved mound.

"It might hurt at first." Sam warned her sister.

'It's OK, I can handle it." She said quietly and laid back beside Sam opening her legs.

Before Freddie could position himself between her thighs, Sam cut in front of him and gave her sister's dolphin- smooth vag a little rub before dropping her face to Mel's core and kissing her sex. Her actions shocked both Mel and Freddie, but it turned him on all the more. He couldn't stand to see Sam's pretty little pussy go unattended, so he moved himself to lay on the floor underneath her and soon was tonguing her pussy as well.

"OK, I'm ready." Mel said quietly and Sam moved aside to let Freddie between her sister's legs. He leaned forward and kissed her gently as he rubbed his hardness against her folds. The look on her face told Sam that he had begun to push inside her. Slowly, he pushed harder and harder until Mel's eyes were pinched shut in pain as he tore her barrier. He kept kissing her tenderly and Sam gently rubbed at her tits and belly reassuring her it would be alright until Mel opened her eyes and told him it was safe to begin to move by nodding slightly.

As Sam sat beside her newly deflowered sister and watched her ex-boyfriend plow away at her, she couldn't help but rub herself. Freddie stopped several times and, by the look on his face, Sam could tell he was soon ready to bust. "Do you want me to help, sis?" she asked and began to run her hand toward Mel's nether regions. Mel simply nodded and Sam took her turn at helping her sister get off like she did for Sam a short while before.

It took several minutes and Freddie's stopping himself three times before Mel began to breathe heavily. She tightened her thighs around Freddie and left out a high pitched squeal as she came, convulsing and panting.

"OK, OK." She begged and Freddie started moving in and out harder willing his own climax closer, while Melanie gasped in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Sam stood over him and kissed him hard as he came, wave after wave of pleasure running through his body as he filled the condom inside her twin's love tunnel with his hot spunk, causing Melanie to moan even louder from the feeling of heat inside her body.

He pulled out, spent from the waist down, but he was still not done pleasing the two naked girls in front of him. First, he went back down on Sam's pussy until she came again and then the two of them took turns with Melanie's sex, giving her two more orgasms, one right after the other. The evening ended with Freddie on the receiving end of a blow job from Sam, complete with a cumshot to her mouth, which she easily swallowed.

The three of them snuggled up on the couch and pulled the blanket over themselves, a girl on each side of Freddie, his arms around the pair of them like they were both his property. "So where does this leave us?" He asked quietly, looking at Sam.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see." She said, closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath.

"I hope we can try this again some time." Melanie said and kissed him softly when he looked her way.

"Well, you said you'd be in town for the week." Sam reminded her. "Guess we can have another round tomorrow, that is if Fredlove here's up to it."

He kissed Sam softly. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, princesses." He said, closing his eyes and laying his head back.

Sam and Melanie were sure to wash the blanket they loved on and put it back on Spencer's bed before he came home Sunday evening. The trio did their best to hide what they had done from Carly, but for some reason, she seemed suspicious of them from the second she walked through the door. She kept asking them what they did all weekend without her, insisting on details when all they would say was "nothing, Carls." Of course, she got no details, the twins just acted guilty and would snicker on occasion, especially at the mention of Freddie or any type of sexual innuendo.

Mel and Sam spent the week at Carly's since their mom was still entertaining her new boyfriend at their house. This proved to be very convenient because they were able to take turns slipping across the hall to keep Freddie 'company' when his crazy mom was at work. Marissa's absences conveniently gave them the privacy they needed. Both girls had their fun with him alone, but they were only able to steal away for a three way once because Carly had to go with Spencer to help him load art supplies from the thrift store.

By the end of the week, the two blondes had worn poor Freddie out, but he still went along to the airport with Sam and Carly to see Melanie off. On the way back to the car, Sam grabbed Freddie's hand. "Remember when you asked where this left us?"

He nodded and intertwined their fingers. He liked the new relationship and it was obvious to everyone, including Carly, who had made a pit stop in the nearest ladies room, that the two exes had 'reconnected' in one way or another, even though she didn't know one small part of the story.

"Let's just say it's something between friends with benefits and sister wives and maybe a nice shot of Seddie mixed in."

"I think I'm good with that." He responded. "As long as I can do this once in while." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hard on the lips. They were still kissing passionately when Carly came out of the bathroom.

"What was that, you guys?" She asked, playfully swatting Sam on the shoulder. "I knew you two were up to something. I need some details, Sam."

"It was just a kiss." Sam told her, winking at Freddie. If she only knew the whole story behind it, her brunette head would surely explode.

**Hopefully I can come up with some more antics for our friends to get into. Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
